The Prophecy
by skye668
Summary: Kori has a prophecy. what does it have to do with her past? what does it have to do with her future and who is Marc? robin and starfire and maybe raven and beastboy pairing. redid chapter six. please read. not as bad as it seems. 1st tt story. please go e
1. the begginning

The Prophecy

Chapter 1

Characters:

Starfire: Kori Anders

Robin: Richard Grayson

Cyborg: Victor Stone

Raven: Rachel Roth

Beast Boy: Garfield Logan

Slade: Marc (sorry wanted to use a different name)

The setting is in HillSide High School in Jump City. Kori, Richard, and Rachel are in history class. Kori is not paying attention.

Kori's P.O.V

I hate being watched. I know that I'm being paranoid, but I can't help it. I feel someone's eyes watching me and never going away. I feel as though someone is going to jump through the window and grab my neck and make me choke to death. He'll tell the whole world about my past and maybe my future. His name, he doesn't have one. I fear that my life is at stake and nobody can help me. I feel helpless and weak and I feel alone. No one can feel my pain, and no one knows what it's like to be me.

(Somebody throws a bomb at the school window. A mysterious man walks in. He has black hair, and orange and black clothes.) As he comes, I know it will be time for the end of the world. I know I am a portal to Hell and Heaven and I know my life will vary. I know I can be evil or good. I have chosen my path…good. I don't belong to evil. I belong where I belong and it is with good people who help save our world everyday. I may have an evil father and a mother as an angel, but I have chosen my path and nobody can change it. As I wait for him to say the words; I stand quietly.

"Hello Kori or should I say Starfire," he says. I now know that he knows who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry that chapter 1 was short. This should be longer.

Kori's P.O.V

"Who are you and what do you want?" I shouted angrily.

"Well, Starfire, I see you have a nasty temper like your father." Marc said.

"Stop babbling and tell me who you are and what do you want?" Boy this guy was ticking me off.

"A little impatient are we? My name is Marc and I have come to take you, so you may fulfill your prophecy."(Okay. So it's cheesy. Sorry I was having writer's block)

"I will never join your side and go with you. I will not join my father in Hell." At this, all the students were staring at me with a lot of confusion. Then they ran out of the classroom and out of danger. (Sorry didn't know how to get rid of the rest of the students.) Everyone except my best friends Rachel Roth and Richard Grayson. Rachel has black hair with purple streaks and Richard has dark black hair spiked up and always covers his eyes with sunglasses. Richard doesn't know the full prophecy. He only knows a little bit of it.

I've known Rachel and Richard ever since Middle School, so they know my whole life story basically. They are always there for me and never let me down. I also have a crush on Richard, but only Rachel knows.

Normal P.O.V

"Leave her alone. She does not have to fulfill that damn prophecy!" Richard said. At this, Marc got mad. He shot some kind or red goo at Richard, but missed. (I didn't know what Marc could do I so I used some of the ideas of Red X) Richard has been taking martial arts classes and been practicing with Batman. He has been practicing with all the gadgets he created. Rachel saw this and got pissed off!

"No one hurts or touches my friends! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled. The desks got picked up and were aimed at Marc.

"Oh, I see you're friends with Raven and Robin. Well isn't that a shocker.

"Shit! We shouldn't have done that Richard." Raven said angrily.

"Richard. Is that his name? I guess your name would be Rachel then?" Kori wondered how he knew everyone's names. It was odd and scary.

"Raven! Not the time to say our names out loud!" Robin shouted angrily.

"We can't deal with this right now! We have to help Kori!"

"Guys! Stop talking and help me!" Kori cried. This got their attention. Kori a.k.a Starfire now because she changed her outfit and was now fighting Marc. She flew in the air and started having green hands and green energy came out aiming at Marc. Raven started throwing everything in the room at Marc. Robin threw some kind of explosive disks at him. Smoke covered the room. When the smoke cleared, Marc had not one single scratch.

Kori's P.O.V

I saw Marc standing there as if nothing happened. That so fucking pissed me off. Next thing I know I'm being blasted into a wall, go through it, and hit the lockers

"Ohh!" I moaned. Two of my friends named Victor Stone and Garfield Logan came by. (Victor is African American. He is bald. He is extremely buff and acts as Kori's older brother. Garfield Logan has green dyed hair and is very skinny. He acts like Kor's younger brother.)

"Kori, are you okay? What happened?" Vic asked.

"No time to explain! Someone is after me and knows of my past and maybe my future." Vic and Gar stared at me as if I was crazy. Suddenly Vic's expression changed from WHAT THE HECK to do you need any help. It surprised me.

"Guys. No offence, but how are you going to help me, Rachel, and Richard?"

"We can because we have powers. I'm half human and half robot. I have a built in sonic canon. I became this way after an accident and it was the only way to save my life. Gar can change into any animal, mammal, insect and so on. He can just because he was experimented on. I stood there shocked. I didn't know I had more friends who were like me. It is a small world after all.

"Okay, well then I must come clean. I have super powers. I can fly, shoot lasers out of my eyes, shoot starbolts, and have super strength."

Robin's P.O.V

What the heck is she doing? She is just chatting with Vic and Gar as if nothing is going on.

"Hey Kori! Want to help us out here?"

"Sure thing! Gar and Vic are going to help out as well." Kori replied back. What! How are Vic and Gar going to help out? Next thing I know I get blasted by one of Marc's explosion disks.

Kori's P.O.V

"Robin!" I screamed in terror.

So tell me what you think. This is my first story so sorry if this one isn't good. Sorry that the first chappy was short. I didn't think it would be short. please give me your opinion on this chapter or story. please tell me if i should continue this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kori's P.O.V

I ran up to him to see if he was okay. I helped him up and we both started blushing.

Richard's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and Kori running over me. I looked at her beautiful features. Her bright jade green eyes, her beautiful auburn hair, and her personality. Kori helped me up and we blushed. I know I have a crush on Kori, but I son't know if she likes me that way.

Normal P.O.V

"Guys stop blushing and staring at each other! Help us out!" Raven screamed. Vic transformed into Cyborg and shot his sonic canon at Marc. Gar took off his transformer ring and his skin changed from tan to green. Gar transformed into Beastboy and then into a gorilla. He then punched Marc. After all that, nothing happened. Raven threw everything she had at him and he dodged it. It was like he was unstoppable. It was Robin's turn now. (Warning I suck at writing fighting parts) Robin did a high kick. He tried to punch Marc. Marc did the same and they both dodged. Starfire threw starbolts at Marc while doing a high kick at him.

"Well, I see my time is up. I will come back to get you later Kori!" Marc said.

"Ugg! I'm so going to kill that bastard!" Kori said.

"Kori, I think you should tell them about the prophecy and your past." Rachel said while pointing at Vic, Gar, and Richard.

Kori's P.O.V

Why did Rachel say that? Now I'm going to have to explain to explain to them everything.

"I said that because they are your friends and have a right to know." Raven said telepathically.

"Ugg! I hate when you're right."

"Get used to it," Raven said.

"Guys, I think I'm ready to tell you about my past and the prophecy." Everyone's heads shot up and stared at me with a blank face.

"Are you sure about this Kori? I mean we can wait." Richard said.

"I'm sure and it's important for you all to know about this." They nodded their heads understanding.

"Once I tell you, you all will be in danger. Are you really wanting to take the responsibility?

sorry that this is really short. i will post a new chapter soon. please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been having major writer's block, but AvePlateada helped me out. Well here is chapter four please tell me what you think and please give me ideas for chapter 5.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Change of plans. Marc is now going to be Kor's ex boyfriend from Tamaran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

"We're ready and we are here for you," they said in unison. Rachel nodded in approval.

"Well for a start, I'm not from Earth. I'm from the planet Tamaran in the Vegan System. (Sorry, don't know if I'm right.) I'm a Tamaranean princess and my real name is Koriand'r." Kori said. Vic and Gar stood there in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not from Earth!" Vic shouted.

"Wait, you're a princess?" Gar screamed!

"Yes and now may I please continue?" They nodded.

"Well, when I was younger, I didn't know my parents were opposites. They treated me nicely when I was around. One day I was walking around I was walking by and I heard "Princess Koriand'r has to complete the prophecy that her grandmother started." I didn't know who said this, but I went to Galfore, my guardian, to find out if it was true or not. It freaked me out because he said it was true. When I asked him what the prophecy was, he freaked out. Later that day he finally decided to tell me. He told me exactly like this, "Kori, you're prophecy is a scary one. You must not tell anyone about it. You're prophecy is to open Pandora's Box where your father and his friends are being kept and let them out and let them destroy the world. Those people you call father and mother aren't you're real parents. You're mother is the goddess for the heavens and protector of it. Your father you the G-d of Hell. You are the key with the silver lining. You are the sacrifice. When the box opens the Heaven's will be no more. It will be crumpled by Hell. Hell will rule the world." That's what my prophecy is. That is why Marc is after me." Kori said calmly.

Vic, Gar, and Richard had their mouths opened wide in shock. Their mouths hit the floor and just stared at Kori. (Animation for the mouths part)

"Wow Kori! I only knew a little bit of your life and a little bit of your prophecy and now I understand. One question though, who is Marc?" Richard said in curiosity.

"Marc is my crazy-overly obsessed ex boyfriend from Tamaran. He was sweet for a while paying me complements and treating me like a lady and the n something changed him. He became a jerk and I dumped him. Some how he knows about my past and my future. I know he's not working alone because he is too stupid to figure it out by himself." Kori said.

"So what are we to do now? I mean you're not dealing wit him alone and we're going to help you." Richard said.

"Well Grayson, I never saw this side of you. (Richard is now blushing) Do you think I can't take care of myself or is it that you are afraid to lose me in battle? I don't know what came over me. I just started being mad at Richard when he is only trying to help! Damn this anger problem.

"Why do you have to feel the need to protect me? I can take care of myself. Also, I don't want you guys to get hurt. So I will not accept your offer" Kori said sternly.

"First of all, I know you can take care of yourself and I never said you couldn't. Second of all, I am afraid to lose you in battle and so is everybody else. (Everyone nods agreeing to his statement.) The reason I feel the need to protect you is because you are my best friend and I can't stand to see you hurt," Richard said.

"Ditto on that," Rachel said.

"Same with Rachel," Vic and Gar said.

"Honestly Kor, we are involved. Don't think that we are not going with you. We got into this and we are staying into this by your side." Raven said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4. What did you think please review and give me ideas for chapter 5! Sorry that the chapter is so short.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, that's sweet you guys, but I don't want you more involved than you all are already in." Kori said.

"We're already involved by helping you at the last fight. So we were involved and you can't kick us out!" Richard said.

"Ugg! Fine!" Kori said. At this Vic and Gar gave each other a high five.

"Booyah! We're in!" Vic said.

"I thought it was jackpot! Ohh ya! Who's your daddy?" Gar said.

"Not you." Rachel said.

"Ha Ha! Good one Rae!" Kori said

"Don't call me Rae."

"Fine I won't, but you should really think about being a comedian." Kori said.

"Hey! What about me? I'm supposed to be the comedian in the group." Gar whined.

"First of all, I don't do comedy. I only write or read dark poetry or novels." Rachel said bitterly.

"Ha ha. Funny Rach." Kori said.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that." Rachel said bitterly.

"No, you said not to call you Rae." Kori stated matter of factly.

"Ugg! Whatever." Rachel said annoyed at where this was going. The boys stared in amusement at how the girls were acting. Kori jumped up and down knowing that she had won the argument.

"So what do we do know?" Vic asked curiously. (sorry I forgot to mention that everyone were human again and were in their original clothes)

"We wait for Marc to come attack and find who he is working for."

"Will we have to wait long?" Gar asked impatiently.

"Probably not. Knowing how stubborn he is and how he wants his way all the time. I think though I have an idea who he might be working for or with."

"Who?" everyone asked at the same time.

"I think he is working for Blackfire or Koma, my sister. I mean they both act the same. Hell, they could even be girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Wait, you have a sister and never told me!" Richard yelled.

"Sorry! Only Rachel knew for the right reasons. I don't like talking about my sister. When I was younger, she would always call me "sister dear." Ugg1 I hated it. Well, I better go home. Bye you guys and thanx for the help."

"Wait! You are not going anywhere. We have to stick together so nothing happens to one of us. Also how can you act like none of this ever happened? Richard yelled at Kori.

"Fine! We'll all go over to my house and stay in one room. Happy?" Kori said. Richard blushed at the comment.

"Also I'm not acting like none of this ever happened. I just want to live on with my life."

"How can you always be in a cheery mood no matter what happens?" Richard asked. Kori chuckled at this comment.

"Because I want to be happy. I was raised this way. I don't care what happens to me as long as you guys are safe." Kori smiled.

"But, I can always see through that fake smile." Richard and Rachel said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry for the short chapter again. i'm havig issues writing long chappies! lol. anyways, i decieded to keep on writing this story and se where it goes. thank you to everyone who wanted me to continue. so tell me what you think of this chappy! please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that I didn't update sooner. I've been so busy. I'm sorry. Well here's chapter 6.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

**"_How come you are always in a cheery mood no matter what happens?" Richard asked. Kori chuckled at this._**

**"_Because I want to be happy. I was raised this way. I don't care what happens to me as you guys are safe."_**

_**"But I can always see through that fake smile." Richard and Rachel said in unison.**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"What are you talking about? I don't have a fake smile."

"Kori, I've seen your past and I've felt your pain. I'm even surprised you smile everyday even after everything that has happened to you." Rachel said.

"What happened to Kori when she was younger Rachel? Richard begged. (aww Richard's begging because he loves Kori. Lol) Kori glared at Rachel.

"Ryan, it is none of your concern. Thank you very much. Rachel, you can't just go through my mind! What do you think you were doing? You don't just barge into people's minds and see their past and what they are thinking. That is completely rude and inconsiderate. You did not even ask my permission! What kind of friend are you?"

"A good friend who is trying to help you and I only go through your mind when needed." Rachel yelled back at Kori.

"What do you mean when needed? Nobody needs to go into my mind. Got it?" Kori said.

"Guys! Fighting isn't the answer and it isn't going to get you anywhere!" Gar said. Everyone stared at him in shock. Gar had never said anything smart before.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Gar is right. (Gar's eyes turn starry.) Arguing won't solve anything and Kori, (Kori looks up) I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone through your mind without permission." Rachel said.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Friends?" Kori said.

"Friends." Rachel said and they gave each other a hug.

"Okay. This is getting weird. Gar is saying something smart and Rachel is saying sorry and hugging people! What has the world become of? (I know Richard has become a drama queen here, but I thought it was funny. Lol) Richard said.

"Ha-ha! I agree with Richy-Rich!" Vic said trying to contain hold of the laughter. He can't anymore and starts laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Hey! No one calls me Richie-Rich! Got it?" Ryan yelled at Vic. Vic gulped and everyone burst into laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard's P.O.V

Kori grabbed my hand and I don't think she noticed. I was blushing like crazy. We walked out of the school with the others. Gar, Vic, and Rachel were trying to hold their laughter. They didn't do a very good job.

"What's so funny?" Kori asked.

"Ha-ha! The fact ha-ha that you two ha-ha are holding hands!" Rachel said. Kori noticed this, blushed madly, and dropped my hand. I really hoped we could still hold hands. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Since when do I have feelings for Kori?

"You've always had, but you just realized it."

"Rachel, shut up. It's not true. Why are you in my head and why are you laughing? You never laugh." I said with a smirk on my face knowing I won the argument.

"First of all, I didn't mean too, but I felt your emotions go haywire and also it was too funny. I couldn't help laughing and nothing exploded surprisingly. I think it didn't. No, I'm pretty sure nothing did. Finally my 3 hour meditation is paying off!"

"Oh real nice. Now my emotions are going haywire because of Kori." Richard waited for a response, but didn't get one. Richard noticed they were about to cross the street. Suddenly out of no where a dozen blackbolts were shot at Kori. Kori went flying down the street.

"Kori!" I screamed.

"Uggh1 That hurt." Kori said while getting up. Someone flew down to Kori.

"Why, hello sister dear."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you thnk it is good? Please tell me and please review! thank you.

Skye


End file.
